draconfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes WARRIOR
Warrior Classes There are 4 different Warrior Bases with their own HD and powers. PRIMAL WARRIOR Primal Warrior base allows you to choose the Barbarian '''Class. '''HD: '''d12 '''PROFICIENCIES: Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields Weapons: All non-specific weapon types Tools: None Saving Throws: Strength, Constitution Skills: Choose two from Animal Handling, Athletics,Intimidation, Nature, Perception, and Survival ABILITIES: * Born Savage: '''You were born in savage lands and raised by savages. You have the '''Savage Attacker Feat, '''and the '''Savage Weapon Master Feat. * Wilderness Survivalist: You gain Advantage on Survival checks in the wild. You also gain the Alert Feat when fighting in the wild. * Savage Tongue: You can communicate with any savage tribes ' '''And have advantage on any Persuasion/Intimidation/Charisma rolls or Perception/Insight/Wis Rolls pertaining to influencing or dealing with savage folk. * '''Unarmored Beast:' You are adept at fighting without the hinderance of armor. If unarmored and proficient in acrobatics, you can add that proficiency bonus to your AC. MARTIAL WARRIOR Martial Warrior Base allows you to choose the Fighter '''Class. '''HD: '''d10 '''PROFICIENCIES: Armor: All armor and shields Weapons: All non-specific Weapon types Tools: Nane Saving Throws: Strength, Constitution Skills: Choose two skills from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Athletics, History, insight, intimidation, Perception, and Survival ABILITIES: * Melee Weapon Master: Choose one melee weapon type (Daggers/Light blades, Axes, Swords, Polearms/Lances, Hammers/Pikes, Spears/Staffs, etc) you are have trained with this weapon type and mastered it's use. You can use a Bonus Action to make an extra attack (No Prof Bonus) with this weapon once a day per character level. * Tough: You gain an extra 2 HP per level and gain advantage on 1 death saving throw. * Militant Minded: You know military strategy and tactics quite well. When leading a group into battle (Including your adventuring party) the group gains advantage on all attack rolls, saves, and checks for the surprise+first round of combat so long as you are leading the group and had at least 1 hour of time to formulate a plan before hand. * Martial Prowess: You are adept in martial combat when Oppurtunity Attacks are made against you they are made at Disadvantage. DIVINE WARRIOR Divine Warrior allows you to choose the Paladin player Class. HD: '''d10 '''PROFICIENCIES: Armor: Ali armor, shields Weapons: all non-specific weapon types Tools: None Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma Skills: Choose two from Athletics, Insight, Intimidation, Medicine, Persuasion, and Religion ABILITIES: * Holy Weaponry: You are the smiting force of your chosen diety here in the material plane. You gain an extra 1d6 of Radiant damage per level when attacking with your Diety's chosen weapon. * Inspirational Leader: Vou can spend 10 minutes inspiring your companions, shoring up their resolve to fight. When you do so, choose up to six friendly creatures (which can include yourself) within 30 feet of you who can see or hear you and who can understand you. Each creature can gain temporary hit points equal to your levei + your Charisma modifier. A creature can't gain temporary hit points from this feat again until it has finished a short or long rest. * Divine Touch: You can transfer up to 5HP of your own HP to any creature you touch of the Good or Lawful Alignment. If the creature you touch is of the Evil alignment you spend up to 5HP of your own HP to burn that many Hitpoints from the target. * Demon Hunter: '''You gain advantage on any checks to spot demons/devils and on any attack rolls vs. demons/devils. '''SCOUT WARRIOR The Scout base allows you to become a Ranger. HD: '''d10 '''PROFICIENCIES: Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields Weapons: all non-specific weapon types Tools: None Saving Throws: Strength, Dexterity Skills: Choose three from Animal Handling, Athletics, Insight, [nvestigation, Nature, Perception, Stealth, and Survival ABILITIES: * Dual Weapon Mastery: Vou master fighting with two weapons, gaining the following benefits: Vou gain a +1 bonus to AC while you are wielding a separate melee weapon in each hand. Vou can use two-weapon fighting even whcn the onehanded melee weapons you are wielding aren't light. Vou can draw or stow two one-handed weapons when you would normally be able to draw or stow only one. * Warrior of the Wilds: '''You gain advantage on stealth, perception, survival, handle animal and Nature checks in the wild. * '''Animal Master: '''Any animal with a friendly demeanor towards you can be trained to carry out 1 command per level. This requires an hour of meditation in the animal's prescence. The animal will carry out the command immediatly or if it's a non-immediate action, will stand at the ready until the command is broken. The following is a list of possible actions you can have the controlled animal take: ** '''Attack: Have the animal attack a creature. ** Defend: Have the animal defend a creature or object. ** Guard: Have the animal stand as a sentinel to protect or ward an area. ** Go to: HAve the animal go to a specific point within 50 miles. * Bow Master: You are adept at ranged attacks with shortbows and longbows. Choose a bow that you own as your Master Bow, the range increases by 30', and now you can take one of the following actions with it once per day: ** Deadly Accuracy: You gain advantage on an attack within the bow's range. ** Fast Shot: You gain an extra attack (w/o Prof bonus) as a bonus action ** Double Arrow: You can fire 2 arrows at once, this attack is taken at disadvantage. It allows you to add another damage die without any modifiers applied. ** Bow Strike: You can use the bow as a melee weapon during an oppurtunity attack or other scenario. Hit: 1d4+Str dmg.